You're WHAT!
by RavenTT
Summary: The Teen Titans are captured by a mysterious villian who's interested in.... Raven!
1. ConfessionsAlmost

**Chapter 1: Confessions.....Almost**

**Raven was sitting upon the rooftop meditating while thinking about about a certain male team mate, Beast Boy. She loved the way he laughed. And she loved the way he was always cracking jokes. She was so absorbed in her thinking she didn't hear the door open. "Hey Raven." said Beast Boy. "AAAHHHHHHHH" Raven screamed as she fell out of the air and onto the floor. "Sorry for scaring ya Rae..." Beast Boy apologized whilst helping Raven up. "It's okay, just don't do that ever again." she said while rubbing her shoulder, it still hurt from when Beast Boy had first unleashed the Beast. "What? Don't scare you anymore, or don't come up to the roof anymore?" asked Beast Boy. "The first one." Raven said as she gave Beast Boy a smile. "Woah! Did I just see what I think I saw? The stoic Raven giving a smile? Oh my god, it's the apocalypse! Everyone run for your lives!" joked Beast Boy. Raven smirked and let out a small noise, which suspiciously sounded like a laugh. "OH MY GOD!! You laughed too! I'm gonna alert the press!" he joked some more. "You need to stop," she said through laughs, "If I let out to much emotion, someone may get hurt." she finished now back to her regular demeanor. "Okay, I will." he said. "Raven?" he asked. "Yeah?" she answered. "I wanna tell you something." he continued. "Yeah?" she asked again. " I lo-" Beast Boy started but the Teen Titans alarm sounded. "Titans report to the living room immediatly!" said Robin over the intercom. "We should probably get down there." Raven said as she stood to leave. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." said Beast Boy. "Okay." Raven replied. Raven walked down to the living room, leaving Beast Boy on the roof. 'Dang it!! Stupid alarm! Why did it have to go off when I was about to tell her?!?!' He thought to himself. Meanwhile Raven walked into the living room. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were already there. "Yo, where's green man?" asked Cyborg. "Beast Boy? He's on the roof, he said that he'll be down in a minute." Said Raven as she sat down on the arm of the couch. Robin was about to say something when smoke filled the room. "What the-" started Cyborg, but someone had shut down his systems, which left him unconcious. Robin and Starfire were knocked in the back of the head, which left them in Cyborgs state, unconcious. Raven screamed just before someone put a rag over her mouth. Raven knew what it was, chloroform. She knew not to breathe it in but she didn't have a choice. She soon, too, was unconcious. On the roof Beast Boy heard the scream. 'Raven.....' he thought, hoping she was okay. When he got to the living room, the smoke was starting to clear. "What happened here?" he asked to no one in particular. Then he saw something on the couch. He ran over to it and soon discovered it was Raven. He started to shake her, in attempt to wake her up, but she wouldn't. "She's not getting up, kid." said a familiar voice. Beast Boy turned around, but instead of him seeing the criminal, his face was met with a metal bo staff.**


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

**Beast Boy woke up to the sound of crying. "Huh?" he said as he opened his eyes. He saw Raven sitting on her knees crying. He tried to move his arms but soon found he was chained to a wall. Raven heard him stir and looked over towards the wall. "Beast Boy!" she cried, "You're awake!" she finished. Raven's face was dirty and tear stained. She ran over to him and hugged him. "How long have I been out of it?" asked Beast Boy. "You've been unconcious for twice the time I have." said Raven. "And how long were you unconcious?" He asked, wanting answers. "I was unconcious for five days." said Raven as she released him from her hug. "I've been unconcious for TEN DAYS?!?!" Beast Boy asked in shock. "Yeah..." said Raven. "Where are we, and where's the rest of the titans?" Beast Boy asked looking around. "Well, Cyborg is in a room next to this one and Starfire and Robin are on the other side of the building." Said Raven, suddenly finding her shoes more interesting than anything else in the world. "But that doesn't answer all my questions," started Beast Boy, then he noticed a silver band on Raven's wrist (exactly like the one starfire has on her right upper arm.). "and what is that band on your wrist?" he asked. "Well, we're in a building somewhere in the west sector of jump city, and the band, well _he_ put it on me." said Raven with tears welling up in her eyes. "Who's _he_? And what is the band for?" he asked wanting straight forward answers. "He is Red X and the band is so I cant use my powers...." replied Raven as she started to cry. "Red X did this to us?" asked Beast Boy in disbelief. "Yeah.." said Raven as she continued crying. Nothing blew up because the band blocked her powers. " Shh Shh. It's alright Raven. Don't cry." said Beast Boy trying to soothe her. "No it's not because-" she started but then the door flung open. Red X walked in and wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and kissed her cheek. Raven closed her eyes and made a face of disgust. "What are you doing?" asked Beast Boy as his eyes filled with rage. That was his Raven. "Didn't she tell you?" Red X asked "Tell me what?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at Raven who looked like she was guilty. "We're getting married." said Red X coolly. "YOU'RE WHAT?!?!" asked Beast Boy in disbelief. "getting married..." said Raven in a small voice. "I didn't have a choice Beast Boy, it was that or he would kill you and the rest of the titans.." said Raven as she started to cry. "And here's the bonus, you and your little friends will be forced to watch." said Red X with a smirk.**


	3. Aftershock

**Chapter 3: The Aftershock**

"What!" asked Beast Boy obviously confused. "Like I said, you and the rest of the Titans will be forced to watch me marry Raven." said Red X, putting an arm around Raven's waist and pulling her closer next to him. Raven, furiously, started pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. "You know you like me Raven, so stop denying it." Said Red X with a smirk. "How could I ever love a creep like you!" said Raven finally getting out of his grasp. Beast Boy watched in horror as Red X chased after Raven. But in the end Raven had no choice but to give in. Red X had threatened to destroy Beast Boy. Raven gave up and let Red X kiss her. She grimaced as he did. Beast Boy could only sit and watch. With his powers disabled he could do nothing. Red X finally left the room, leaving Raven and Beast Boy in there. Beast Boy was the first to talk. "So, when's the wedding?" asked Beast Boy whilst looking at the ground. "The day after tomorrow." said Raven quietly hoping that this was all a bad dream that she would wake up from any minute now. "Sorry I wasn't down there in time Raven. If I had left sooner from the roof this would have never happened." said Beast Boy with his eyes welling up with tears. "Its not your fault Beast Boy. I breathed in the chloroform. I could have prevented it, but I gave in. How could I be so stupid?" asked Raven putting her face in her hands. "You're not stupid. You're the smartest person I know." said Beast Boy smiling through the tears. "You really think so?" asked Raven lifting her tear streaked face out of her hands. "Of course!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. "Who else would've known what to do at the last second when the tower was about to come crashing down? Who else could've figured out all those math problems in ten seconds flat?" asked Beast Boy, smiling. Raven smiled, "I guess you're right." . "Now all we need to do is get these bands off us and find the others." said Beast Boy. "Easier said than done. I know where the others are but it might be harder to get to them. The security around here is very tight. There are guards everywhere and surveilence cameras outside all the doors." said Raven, her eyes welling up again. "Raven, don't cry. We can get these bands off and you can use your powers to teleport us to the others rooms." said Beast Boy confidently. "Ok, but we'll have to plan this out very sneaky so no one will know what we are planning." said Raven standing up. Beast Boy smiled, this was the Raven he knew. This was _his_ Raven. The Raven that he had fallen head over heels for. This was the Raven he loved. "So first things first, we need to get these bands off and get me unchained from this wall." said Beast Boy pulling at his chains. "There's some things in here that I could use to get these bands off, and when we get them off you can use your powers to break out of the chains." said Raven as she started walking around the room gathering supplies. Beast Boy watched Raven in amazement, she was so smart and she could make anything out of the most useless stuff. Raven configured a little device that broke the band off of her wrist. She then moved over to Beast Boy and broke his band off. Beast Boy, powers restored, turned into a gorilla and the chains broke off of his wrists. He then changed back and hugged Raven. "You are so smart!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he released Raven from the hug. Raven blushed furiously. Beast Boy noticed and began blushing too. There was an awkward silence before Raven finally spoke. "So, now we have to get over to the others rooms." said Raven. "Yeah, let's start with Cyborg since he's closer." said Beast Boy as he stretched. Raven nodded and grabbed Beast Boys hand as the shadows engulfed them and they teleported to Cyborgs cell. The shadows disappeared and they were in Cyborgs cell. Cyborg lifted his head and looked over at the two and noticed them holding hands. "I'm halucinating again, BB and Rae holding hands? That would never in a million years happen!" said Cyborg jokingly. Raven and Beast Boy noticed they were holding hands and quickly let go, both blushing like crazy. "Hi Cyborg." said Raven in her usual monotone. "Hi there little lady!" said Cyborg happily. Raven walked over to Cyborg and released him from his chains and took of his band. Cyborg stretched and sighed. "It feels great not to be chained to the wall anymore!" said Cyborg gladly. "You have no idea." said Beast Boy smiling. "So what did I miss?" asked Cyborg as he walked over to stand by Beast Boy. "I'll tell you when we rescue Starfire and Robin. Thank the gods that they're in the same room." said Raven as she teleported them to Starfire and Robin's room. Starfire was sound asleep chained to the wall and Robin was wide awake and looking very paranoid for some odd reason. Robin looked at them and said, "I know whos doing this. It's Sl-" he started but Raven cut him off. "Its not Slade boy blunder, its Red X." She said as she woke up Starfire. Starfire snapped awake and looked around. "Friends where are we? As I am sure we are not in our home." stated Starfire confused. "We're in a building on the West side of Jump City." said Beast Boy smiling. Raven proceeded to break their bands and unchain them. "So whats going on and what does Red X want with us?" asked Robin. Raven looked at the ground and Beast Boy scowled. "He wants nothing with the Titans." said Beast Boy. "He wants Raven." he finished. Cyborg's, Starfire's, and Robin's eyes went wide. "What?" asked Starfire cleaning out her ears. "He wants me to marry him." said Raven quietly. "It was that or he'd destroy Beast Boy and the rest of you." she continued. Just at the moment Raven finished her sentence the door bust open and Red X came storming in with a group of guards behind him. "So Raven, you decided to try to escape. After I specifically told you not too. You disobeyed me and for that you shall pay." he said. As he finished talking, he raised his hand and slapped Raven. Raven put a hand to her cheek as a tear rolled down. Beast Boy was furious! He walked over to Red X and said, "You and me. One on One. Whoever wins gets Raven. Whoever loses has to leave." He said confidently. Red X smirked. "Fine. If I win I get to marry Raven and you will have to watch and then never bother us again. If you win you get Raven and I will let you all go free." He said. Raven's hand reached for Beast Boy's wrist. Beast Boy turned around only to be kissed by her. Beast Boy was dazed for a moment but then regained his composure. Starfire and Cyborg let out a short 'aww' sound while Robin let out a whistle. Beast Boy looked back over at Red X and said, "We'll battle in a few hours. Winner takes all." . "Whatever." said Red X as he left the room with his guards, he was very very mad. Beast Boy turned and looked at Raven, "What was that for?" he asked with a smile. "Well, it was a 'just because' and a 'you sticking up for me' kiss" said Raven. "Raven and Beast Boy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Cyborg and Robin who collapsed laughing before they could finish the song. "You're just jealous cause I have a girlfriend and you don't!" said Beast Boy, who just realized what he said and turned to look at Raven to see if she was getting ready to kill him. "Heh heh, sorry?" asked Beast Boy a bit nervous. Raven only smirked. "Shouldn't you be training?" asked Raven. "For what?" asked a confused Beast Boy. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin anime fainted. "Your battle with Red X, Beast Boy!" said Raven looking not the least bit annoyed. "Oh yeah! I remember now!" said Beast Boy as he scratched the back of his head. "So are you?" asked Raven. "No, I think I'm gonna just hang out with you and the team." said Beast Boy putting his arm around Raven's shoulders. Raven blushed. "So what shall we do before the Battle of the Red X and our good friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. "How about we just talk." said Raven. "About what?" asked Cyborg. "Anything! Pasts, favorites, hobbies, love intrests, books, movies, TV shows, TvTome Forums with the Shadow Clan RPG." said Raven. "That sounds nice." said Beast Boy. So they all sat down and talked.


End file.
